This invention relates to power equipment and, more particularly, to power saws with improved electronic controls.
Power saws, such as radial arm saws and table saws, are known which perform a great variety of functions on a workpiece with considerable accuracy. Among these functions are beveling, mitering, cutting completely through a workpiece, and cutting only partially through a workpiece. Typically, the operator of such a power saw can spend a good deal of time in setting up a power saw to make some of the more complicated cuts. Generally, this set-up can involve manually adjusting the elevation of the saw blade with respect to the workpiece, manually setting the miter angle to be cut, and manually setting any desired bevel angle. Even the operator who takes the time to perform these operations carefully, however, does not always achieve the accuracy he might wish for from cut-to-cut, simply because the accuracy of the resulting cut is dependent in part upon the operator's technique in performing the set-up operation. Different operators using the same equipment can achieve widely varying results, depending upon their techniques. In addition, some prior power saws had scales for saw elevation, miter angle or bevel angle which were inconvenient or difficult to read.